


Hunger

by GrayGlass7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayGlass7/pseuds/GrayGlass7
Summary: Technoblade/Dream (or basically) technoblade&dreamI’ll delete this fic if asked by them.(This is based entirely off of their rp characters (the characters they act out as) in game, not on real life)————Technoblades perspective.They're both idiots. It’s a on the verge of being a slowburn, i suppose (mainly start on 2nd chapter).Technoblade is, without even realising it, touchstarved - him being him, completely used to not having contact at all.Which is one of the reasons why, when Dream suddenly takes an interest in his well being he’s understandably confused seen as they’ve never truly interacted beyond pleasantries.(It only switches a bit to Dreams POV near the end.)Also on my wattpad account: 66Anime66. Where i have a 15k word harrypotter fanfic aswell.-for anyone who just wants to read a longer fic, idk-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Technoblade was pissed. He wished the sound of the gold chains hanging from his cloak made more of a clatter to emanate the frustration he felt. To disrupt the quiet night around him. But alas his annoyance only increased, the cold nipped at the tips of his ears and his boots hit the cobble path. Pink skin barely flushing and his feet being used to the abuse he continued.

From a distance a billowing figure could’ve been seen striding down a worn path through the trees, a short blond shouting after him from the house behind - the windows from it glowing with an amber light, silhouettes of other people glimmering past the windows with some looking out after the figure leaving.

Technoblade was pissed.

He wished the sound of the gold chains hanging from his cloak made more of a clatter to emanate the frustration he felt. To disrupt the quiet night around him. But alas his annoyance only increased, the cold nipped at the tips of his ears and his boots hit the cobble path. Pink skin barely flushing and his feet being used to the abuse he continued.

How they managed to go through uprising upon uprising and still lacked common-sense astounded and ticked him off on equal amount. And then the audacity they’d had to ignore his advice! Maybe he shouldn’t of stayed in the first place, if he had known how much of a bunch of idiots they’d turn out to be. If he’d known how impulsive they were when making decisions. If...if...

Reaching the docks and finally stopping, he scoffed. Leaning his head back to stare into the starless expanse above his head - the clouds coating over the stars making the sky a deep blue - he wondered when this connection between himself and this group began to form.  
Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo... even the others - it had shocked him a while back when he realised how fiercely protective he was of the members in the dream SMP. With exceptions of course.

The frustration grew again as he thought about their ignorance towards the traitors which crossed them all in the past. Idiots.  
He let loose a small grow dragging himself from his thoughts to look for the pack of cigarettes hidden in his pocket. Once again clinking the chains on his cloak again - the sound gently travelling out onto the water.  
He grabbed the pack, flicked it open and placed one between his lips - his eyes narrowing into a scowl when he reached to grab a light and it wasn’t nt there.

He sighed deeply through his nose and graciously took a seat on the wooden decking, the cigarette still hanging between his lips. He was fed up at the point. He brought a knee to his chest to lean his arm on, keeping the other leg stretched out in-front of him, techno leaned against the small pile of stone behind him.

Technoblade did not jump when a body flopped down on the left beside him. And he did not grab his the hilt of sword in precaution - 100% ready to start a battle with the being next to him. Dream, he recognised as he looked to his left and relaxed slightly but not loosing his vigilance. He hadn’t had many encounters with the masked man - especially not alone.

“...Dream.” Techno mumbled and nodded to the man, looking at him. Forgetting about the cigarette in his mouth completely til Dream himself pulled one out of his hoodie pocket along with a lighter. He pulled up his mask just enough to reveal his lips and nose, held the lighter next the cigarette and lit it. Huffing it in deeply, the green man sighed out - now turning to face Technoblades’ blank stare.

“Technoblade.” Dream said, scanning technos frustration ridden face like a book before noticed the unlit cigarette betwixt his lips.  
“You need a light?” 

Techno hummed in affirmation, his anti-social mind fully expecting Dream to simply hand him the lighter. Eyes widening when instead Dream leaned forward flicking the lighter open and cupping his hand around it, brushing his fingers against techno’s cheek in the process - lighting the cigarette. 

Technoblade was stunned for a few seconds - mind running faster than his top speed with a trident. He’d never been that close to someone before. At least in the past ‘whatever amount of time’ he’d spent with the group. The spot on his cheek where Dream had touched burned like fire, a crawling sensation washed through Technoblade distracting him from realising Dream had already moved back from him slightly mirroring his own sitting position.

A small breath of air escaped his open lips - that still managed to hold the now lit cigarette - he hadn’t even noticed he’d held.

“...thanks.” Technoblade replied, monotonously but struggling to keep his flustered state from entering his speech. The pinkette swiftly breathed a long drag of the cig holding it for longer than necessary before breathing it out, staring into the swirls of grey/white smoke flowing before him. 

He lifted his hand smoothly and pulled his hair back from his face, in an attempt to calm himself. It worked, barely.

“You good? I uh saw you leave, Tommy was shouting for you by the way..” Dream said, the ‘uh’ only being a part of his speech pattern.  
Techno tended to memorise different habits with people and this was one of Dreams. 

“Yeah, i heard.” He actually hadn’t. In his angry state of striding out the room like a pissed of king he must’ve blocked out any of the sounds around him. It was good to know though... he’d have to talk with Tommy tomorrow about it. Maybe not apologise, but something similar. He heaved another sigh, removing the cigarette again to drag a hand across his face before pinching the bridge of his nose. Technoblade hated that sort of ‘stuff’, awkward apologetic sappy conversation about feeling - his anxiety tended to freak out during those situations. Even with his fami- friends. 

“You alright?” Dream talking definitely snapped him out of his thoughts though, jerking his head up to look the smiley mask, placing the cigarette in his mouth again to take another deep drag of it.

“Mmh, its nothing.” He said through the smoke leaving his mouth, he needed to stop being taken of guard by the green man,  
“Why?”

Dream looked a bit sheepish about answering - rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, his own cigarette in the other,  
“Well, i ehm, i did see you leave, and uh i dunno i just thought you might want company. Seen as you uh looked pretty exhausted, dude.” Dream nodded to himself, as though he was clarifying his excuse further by doing so.

Technoblade, though, was confused. He..thought Techno might want company? Thinking back on his time in the Dream SMP, he’d never actually talked properly with Dream. And even then, other people never followed after him when he left situations, thus making his isolated.   
Did someone put Dream up to this maybe? Or perhaps he just felt pity for him, but that also wouldn’t make sense.

Urgh, this was too much to think about, and as Dream had pointed out he was tired. Exhausted even. His eyes felt weighed down by anvils, and only through sleep deprivation being something he’d had a ton of experience with was he able to stay awake. 

By the time his mind had stopped over thinking he was butting out the cigarette on the ground beneath him - a dull nicotine rush coating his eyesight and body with a foreign feeling of calm. He also noticed from the corner of his eye, Dream staring at him intensely, as though analysing the monarchically dressed man. 

——  
The tunic Technoblade wore was a white-cream, the string laced front loose and the strings hanging lazily on his chest, his trousers a smooth brown leather, thicker leather wrappings covered his shins down to his ankle. He wore heavy duty leather + diamond encrusted boots with a very slight heel to them. Gold chains covered his outfit, and , of course, his deep red cloak with a white fur necking hung over his shoulders. Along with his pink hair which rested on his back, complex braids barely hidden in the thick locks, more gold chains intertwined with his hair and resting on his head - a crown.   
——

Dream was looking all over Technoblade, as though entranced by the style of clothing eh wore - as though he’d never truly looked at Techno before in his time at the SMP.

Technoblade was most definitely not ignorant to this, his own staring at the dark waters before him grew determined as a slight anxiety rushed down his spine. Was Dream looking for weak points? Why was he staring? What the utter fuck could be in this water to make it so dark? Oh, it was nighttime that probably made it less worrisome.   
But his temporary distraction with the water was just that - temporary. Finally Techno couldn’t handle it any more and turned his head towards Dream

Just in time for when Dream had begun inspecting Technoblades’ face. Their eyes met. Both their breaths stuttered,

“Yes? What is it?” Techno tilted his head, trying to brush of how oddly taken aback he was by him meeting Dreams eyes so abruptly.   
There was a long silence. Not awkward silence at all, just a very large one. Dreams eyes did not falter from staring into Techno’s as the green man reached a hand forward to brush a lock of pink hair behind the mans pointed ears, making one of the gold chains hanging before his face sway.

Technoblade was once again stunned, only showing it through widened eyes. But he was nonetheless stunned, the second brush of dreams fingers going across his cheek bone and around his ear had surprised him into a statue. He could still feel the burning on his cheek but this added to it was nearly overwhelming. His reaction had to be down to his lack of sleep and exhausted mind. It had to be. Of course it was. There were no other possibilities.

But as they both sat there staring at each other, what Technoblade wouldn’t give to receive that positive touch again. Even a mere hug. Through all the battles he’s been in and...and his past. This was other worldly.

All of a sudden Dream took his arm back swiftly, as though he’d been burned by Techno. Then the masked man pulled his mask correctly and stumbled upwards to stand, mumbling a quick apology and speed walked down the decking and back up towards the house disappearing into the trees.

Technoblade, still utterly shocked at what had just happened just sat there. Staring into the empty space where Dream had just been.

Eh?!

———————

1735 words


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After.... After what had occurred last night... Technoblade could not sleep. Not that that is generally out of the usual, but this time it felt like it was.
> 
> So, instead of sleeping, Technoblade worked.

After....After what had occurred last night... Technoblade could not sleep. Not that that is generally out of the usual, but this time it felt like it was.

So, instead of sleeping, Technoblade worked to level grind for ExP seen as he needed to add a-lot more levels to his battle armour and weapons if he was to be safe... okay, extra safe. You can never have enough preparation.

So as all the SMP members slept, Techno was making a four-sided mob-farm to ensure 4x the amount of ExP he could get if he were to simply use the regular one. Impressive innovation on his part he had to admit. This also took his mind completely off of the thing that happened last night with Dream...

Technoblade snapped out of his thoughts when he checked the clock above the furnace which he was slaving over - and had been slaving over for the past 3 hours apparently - and it was 06:00 am. Great, Techno thought, another day of no sleep. He had lost count of how many hours he’d had without sleep by now. But it had to be more that 3 days at least, and if it was then he is surprised that he is still standing.

His cloak lay forgotten on a step on the ladder, and he had his tunic sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He grabbed a clean towel from the crafting table and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he made his way over to the enchanment table to begin enchanted his 3rd set of weapons and armour...

You can never be too prepared, Techno thought to himself. Yes, that was definitely the reason for his current spout of workaholic attitude. It was definitely not mostly due to Dream not leaving his thought. His adhd purely wanting to concentrate on Dream that he nearly made the name of the pieces of armour ‘Dream’.

Okay...truly Technoblade believed that giving something else for his mind to focus on would’ve helped. He had no clue why he would give himself that delusion when it has barely ever worked in the past.

•Two Hours Later•

Techno rested his head in his hands, hair hanging down over his face, a sigh heaved itself out of his nose. After enchanting all three sets, finishing farming, killed mobs and such - Techno had managed to get his ExP to level 63. And still. Throughout all that, he could not get his mind off of the fingers which drifted across his cheek last night... thats touched his skin with such delicacy and care. 

Oh damn it. If Technoblade had thought he was frustrated and pissed that night as he left the now dubbed ‘idiocy room’, he was no where close to how irritated he was now.  
Technoblade graciously picked his cloak off of the ladder, flung it over his shoulders - grabbed the trident from the side and left his base.

After a small period of travelling to the main SMP area he arrived to the docks, and pulled him self out of the water. Technoblades’ eyebrows where furrowed into a deep annoyed frown as he strode with precision up to the house (room of idiocy), his steps where filled with purpose and the chains on his cloak where eerily silent as he basically flowed up to the door of the house. 

He heard talking inside and automatically recognised the voices of Sapnap, Tommy, Philza and Dream. As soon as he entered out of paranoia he scanned the placement of where they were standing in the room as soon as he entered. His slamming of the door - nearly braking it off the hinges - shocked the residents of the room.

They looked at him in shock, and slight fear, as he stood their for a couple seconds - according to their reactions apparently he appeared more pissed that he intended to.  
Quickly he smoothed out his face into a cold stare, directing at Dream.

“Uhh Techno? Dude, are you good, man?” Tommy stepped forward and spoke hesitantly, he was probably still worried about last night Techno thought as he recalled Dream telling him about Tommy shouting after him as he left... no matter.

Technoblade didn’t look at him as he continued to stare at Dream. The group’s conversation seemed to have completely frozen as he entered - looking similar to what an avenging fallen angel may of looked like (Tommy had told him that one time he had entered a room pissed beyond belief - obviously managing to keep most of his anger under wraps- but still) - because Dreams hand was still hovering as though he was demonstrating a plan with his hands.

“Dream.” Technoblade stated, perhaps he was overreacting...No, he had not slept and had not stopped thinking about this masked man for the past 9 hours. This reaction was imminent. Techno leaned his head back and to the side - gesturing to the door, then left out of it himself, expecting Dream to follow behind and by the (slightly delayed) footsteps trailing behind him Dream followed. This time opening the door more gently.

As the reached the outside, Techno smoothly grabbed the fabric of Dreams hoodie and yanked him with him. Techno walked around the building and behind a small burnt shack that was pressed near the side of a hill. Privacy.

He pushed Dream loose in front of him to he bumped into the wall of the shack while Techno paced back and forth in front of him, pushing his finger into his temples to relieve his slowly growing headache. 

And a couple of minutes he stopped, squeezing his eyes shut and looked up at the sky as though asking for more energy.

Snapping his out of it was a small cough from the direction Dream was in so he snapped his head to looks at the masked man, remembering why he’d dragged him here.

Technoblades eyes narrowed at Dream as he walked forward,  
“What the fuck is with you?” Techno ground out as he pushed one of Dream shoulders back - glad he was at equal hight with the masked man so his point would get across easier.

Dream lifted his hands in surrender - though clearly taken aback by Techno swearing,  
“What?! What do you mean? Ive not done anything!” Dream said, as though offended and expecting Techno to realise that maybe it wasn’t him he was after.

Technoblade scoffed and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms,  
“Oh? Nothing? What the hell was last night then.” Technoblade was way to tired to deal with this but if he didn’t then he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all. The only this keeping him awake right now was frustration and hyper-fixation.

Dream looked speechless, well, as speechless as you could with a mask on your face. But his shoulders had tensed and he resembled a deer in headlights just with his body language.  
So Techno carried on,

“You of all should know the annoyance of hyper-fixation and yet you do that shit and have the audacity to leave?!” Techno knew at some point he’d feel this sudden burst of confidence deteriorate - because this was the type of conversation that made him the most uncomfortable. Emotional confrontation was a pain.

Dream turned his head to the side, as though unable to look at Techno - he looked like he wanted to run away. Techno just stood there, the severe lack of sleep was slowly drawing on him, and trying to form proper sentences now was starting to give him a headache. Techno sighed.

Apparently a longer time than he thought had passed because by the time he looked back up to Dream - Dream had the same look in his eyes as last night - The masked man tilted his head, wether in concern or confusion Techno wasn’t sure,

“You didn’t sleep.” Dream said finally. Ah. Concern. Techno lifted a hand to rub his eyes as a futile attempt to keep them more open.  
If techno was more awake he would’ve sniped back with a deadpan sarcastic comment asking if the masks eye-holes where making Dream eyesight so bad he could no longer see the obvious. But alas, Techno was about 10 minutes before passing out or throwing up.

So instead Techno just hummed, affirmative, and stared at Dream with dull eyes.

“I’m- i... I’m sorry.” Dream stuttered out as he finally realised how utterly shattered Techno was,  
“I just, you looked..” Dream physically cringed, “you looked ‘nice’, last night and i uh i don’t know why i did it I’m sorry, i’m uh i really am but i just couldn’t help myself i guess...” Dream trailed off. It was odd seeing Dream, the usually overly confident ‘overlord’ be reduced to a sheepish and rambling person.

It wasn’t as though Techno minded at all what happened last night, so it was generally fine.

Dream snapped his head up to Techno abruptly.

Oh damn it. He’d said some of that aloud. Shit.

Techno gave Dream a slightly stunned looked as he realised what he’d said - and while it wasn’t a-lot, it meant a lot in that situation.

Techno only realised he was still awake when Dream hesitantly went to reach his hand up to Technos’ face, reminding him of the exact thing that happened last night.  
Technoblade watched the green man warily, not stopping him but careful just incase dream went to attack him... not that his sleep riddles mind was going to be able to do much.

As soon as Dreams palm rested against Technos’ cheek, he was automatically more awake than he’d been in the past hour. The burning returned but this time tenfold - it felt utterly blissful, the warmth of Dreams hand washing such a large amount of strange calm through Techno that nicotine had never been able to reach. Without really realising Techno had leant his hand into Dreams palm like a cat, and just as he realised what he was doing and was about to pull away he was dragged into a hug.

A gasp left Techno, as the warmth of Dream surrounded him, he nearly just melted in his arms - Techno returning the hug desperately with a grip around Dream.

It was overwhelming, after not having physical contact with anyone for... a year? 2 years? Maybe even 3. This was like being lit on fire over and over again, he was close to tears and he tried to tighten his grip but his arms where so numb. 

A literal sob left him when he felt Dream reach up and put his hand in his hair at the nape of his neck, his knees buckled under the amount of physical contact. His thoughts where a mumbled fuzzy mess, unlike his usual alertness on every and all things in his surroundings.

As his legs couldn’t hold up any more, Dream slid down the wall still holding onto Techno - Techno hadn’t even realised he was crying until he hit the floor with him still being hugged by Dream. He was basically on Dream lap at this point, craving any and all physical contact dream could give him, Dream was making shushing tones, trying to calm the nearly hyperventilating Technoblade.

Eventually when Techno did stop sobbing into Dreams shoulder - as soon as Dream tried to pull away, a low whine left Techno’s throat about to start mourning the loss of contact.  
Fuck, he didn’t think this touch thing was getting bad - he thought as soon as coherent thinking returned to him. 

Dream went back to holding him as soon as he heard Techno about to start freaking out again.

“We need to go somewhere else, Techno.” Dream mumbles into his pink hair, running his hand through it again. Techno melted even further into the embrace at that, but hummed in agreement, sighing contentedly against Dreams neck (which wasn’t covered by his hood).

“You’ll need to get on my back if we’re going to move properly, dude.” Techno nearly broke down as soon he was released by Dream - who stood up swiftly and collected the collapsed ‘king’ on the ground - Technos upset was only small however because he was urged onto Dream back in a matter of seconds after he was let go.

Technoblades’ mind returned to a delirious touch-hungry state as he pushed he head into the crook of Dreams neck, his legs wrapped around the masked mans waist. Their similar height made it difficult - or at least difficult to dream who was actually fully coherent to care. 

——————

2090 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! If you haven’t already please leave a kudos.
> 
> As well, if you can be bothered, please leave a comment - it’ll help me improve my writing if you have any criticism.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapters, i’m using this fic to get back into writing. :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter :( i apologise.

Dream slowly walked from behind the shed, careful not to accidentally dropped the pinkette as he got used to the weight on his back. He was unlucky that his temporary (supplied by the other members of the SMP) base wasn’t as close as he’d like right now - basically guaranteeing someone seeing him carrying Techno. 

Oh. Philza. He was standing right in-front of Dream, a concerned frown on his face as he looked from Techno whose face wasn’t visible to Dream. 

“What happened?” Philza asked, pure concern coating his voice. He’s like a dad to Tommy, Wilbur and Technoblade so its no surprise he followed when Techno dragged Dream away - but Dream watches him warily from behind his mask thinking of what to saw,

“....I uhm i don’t think he’s slept at all, so I’m gonna take him back to mine..” Dream said in false confidence, for no reason expecting to get reprimanded by Philza... he really did have a Dad vibe. Philza, though, just nodded in deep understanding and went to walk back to the main building.

Dream was shook out of watching Philza leave when he was returned to the feeling of Technos warm breath brushing against the skin on his neck. Under the mask Dream flushed, a light pink blush growing on his cheeks.

He shook his head and continued on the way, using ender-pearls to teleport most fo the way back to the base, he finally go there and opened the door immediately - feeling Techno get restless on his back. 

He went to the bed and lay down Techno, who whimpered at the loss of contact from Dream - being shook out of the calm state he was in. 

Techno didn’t even realise what he was doing anymore - and this overwhelming overreaction was probably due to him forgetting to actually touch people for the past however many years. Though when he was on his own he didn’t really have a choice, he should’ve welcomed the friendly touches and hugs offered by the members in the SMP. 

His brain was delirious, begging to hold back onto Dream again. Or anyone, his skin crawled with the lack of contact, the clothes - which were usually a comfort to him only suffocated him now - so he desperately shrugged off his cloak and pushed his shoes off.

Dream watching him quietly, before realising Techno was beginning to get desperate again and crawled next to him wrapping his arms around him again - he shuffled so he was sitting up against the pillows with techno on his lap completely relaxed against him.

“Im sorry..” Techno mumbled out, feeling an odd sense of.. guilt? That he hadn’t really felt before. Even through the cloudy haze of sleep deprivation, he could practically sense the concern and newly confusion coming off of Dream as he said this.

“For what?” Dream asked, starting to run his hands through Technos silky hair. Techno shivered, but mumbled an unintelligible sentence - distracted by Dreams hand in his hair. He didn’t bother to repeat himself until Dream stopped playing with his hair, techno grumbled at this,

“For dragging you out of talking with...people,” Techno being too lazy to list the names, “ ‘nd over reactin’ .” Techno let out a yawn at the end of the sentence, showing off a large set of sharper than usual teeth. 

Dream just hummed, obviously not agreeing with Techno about the second part, but continued running his fingers through his hair.

Unknown to Technoblade, Dream hadn’t been able to stop thinking of the pinkette for a very long time - finally sitting next to him that evening was, for Dream, insane. But he understood that Technoblades’ brain worked completely differently from his own and the rest of the SMP members - the obsessive thinking he must’ve gone through last night/this morning must’ve felt like torture...  
Or at-least that was what Dreams interpretation of it was.

Both where glad to have actually ‘connected’ at the time they did. Techno would’ve snapped under the pressure of having no physical contact eventually, thought Dream with heavy concern. Though Dreams situation was similar - any longer without contact with Technoblade and he may of done something drastic. This thought was always in the recess of Dreams mind.

In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity. (~ Sun Tzu)

——————

712 words :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you haven’t already.  
> And comment criticism pleeaasssee and thankyou for reading!
> 
> I may do more minecraft youtuber stuff in the future. Im not sure yet - i’ll see how this fic goes!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Please leave a Kudos, and comment what stuff i’ve done incorrectly (or correctly) i love criticism it makes writing more interesting and nicer if i know what i’m doing wrong.
> 
> Im also sorry it’s so short.


End file.
